Arthur Lord
Arthur lord (15th December 2028) is a British politician and served as Prime Minister from 2075 to 2090. He is also the current leader of Freedom GB after his father Hugh Lord stepped down in 2075. Arthur Lord grew up in a middle class environment and was born and breed in the Northern English town of Bolton where his father was MP for. He is the eldest son of Hugh Lord and Alyssa Lord in 2028, he has a twin (Cassie) and three other Siblings (Amelia, Lauren and Edwin.) He also has two half siblings (Emily and Thomas.) He himself is married to Zoe Lord (Nee: Hughes) ''a lawyer who grew up in the Merseyside seaside town of Southport. Both live just outside the town in Ainsdale and they have two children. (Caitlin and Francis) (Pictured Aged 55) Out of all of Hugh Lord's children, Arthur was the only to enter elected politics. Where at the age of 25 he was selected to fight for the Merseyside open Senate seat in the 2055 General Election. Many accused Hugh Lord of nepotism but he stated " The voters will decide if my son is qualified enough to represent them and I have the upmost support for him." Despite the criticism he attended the University of Liverpool like his father and received a 2:1 in politics and economics. He also met his future wife Zoe at University where she studied law. He went to win the senate seat by topping the poll in Merseyside a result better than expected and won subsequent re-election until 2075. When he stood down to run for the open seat Freedom GB parliamentary seat of West Lancashire after the resignation of Natasha Tucker. After Hugh resigned as leader of Freedom GB in 2075 after losing the 2075 election, Arthur Lord was elected leader of Freedom GB. He ran on much of the platform of his father, however many saw him not as influential or had the same vigour as Hugh. But nevertheless he went on to defeat Lydia Hayworth in the 2080 election. '''2055 Merseyside Senate Election (3 Seats)' * Freedom GB - 505,289 / 32.7% (Transfer Votes - 42,521) * Labour - 486,834 / 31.5% (Transfer Votes - 34,873) * Class War Union - 437,390 / 28.3% (Transfer Votes - 9,514) * Progressive Conservatives - 51,983 / 3.4% * People's Patriotic Vanguard - 50,328 / 3.3% * New Party - 11,250 / 0.7% (Turnout 1,543,074 out of 1,821,908 Eligible) (Election Quota: 514,358) * Freedom GB - 547,810 (Quota Surpassed) - Arthur Lord Elected. * Labour - 521,707 (Quota Surpassed) - Freya Hutchinson Elected. * Class War Union - 446,904 (Remaining Seat Awarded) - Eamonn O'Neil 2075 West Lancashire Election * Arthur Lord (Freedom GB) - 24,972 / 39.0% (-8.0%) * Jessica Goode (Labour) - 16,986 / 26.4% (-5.9%) * Mike O'Donnell (Class War Union) - 8,514 / 13.3% (+7.1%) * Janet Delaney (People Patriotic Vanguard) - 8,415 / 13.1% (+8.5%) * Liam Cosgrove (Progressive Conservatives) - 3,673 / 5.7% (-2.2%) * Dominique Astorgo (Democratic Liberal Party) - 1,534 / 2.4% (+0.5%) Freedom GB Hold (Majority 7,986) (Turnout 64,094) 2080 West Lancashire Election * Arthur Lord (Freedom GB) - 23,139 / 36.2% (-2.8%) * Sara Latham (Labour) - 12,810 / 19.8% (-6.6%) * Mike O'Donnell (Class War Union) - 11,096 / 17.3% (+4.0%) * Paul Naomey (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 10,532 / 16.3% (+3.2%) * Tom Poser (Progressive Conservatives) - 4,512 / 7.0% (+2.3%) * Chris Duke (Democratic Liberal Party) - 2,519 / 3.9% (+1.5%) * Freedom GB Hold (Majority 9,031) (Turnout 64,608)